


Deal With The Devil

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: dailyfics, Drabble, Gen, dealing with the enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She cannot believe she is doing is this, after all he’s done to her and her team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal With The Devil

She cannot believe she is doing is this, after all he’s done to her and her team. It was more what he did to John a countless number of times. All the nightmares she had because of it of his face twisting in pain and agony because of it. 

“Don’t do it Elizabeth,” Rodney says folding his arms as he stands behind her with Ronon and Teyla, “making a deal with him is like making a deal with the devil.”

Their longtime enemy gives a wry smirk.

“I do understand your resentment against me Doctor McKay.” He says, “but Doctor Weir knows I can lead her to her precious Colonel Sheppard.” 

Elizabeth frowns. She wants to object…oh god she wants to reject more than anything in the world. But he’s right. She saw the broadcast from the Zaleians who threatened to thrust the Pegasus Galaxy under their control. How their leader sent electrical beams into John’s defenseless bound body until he collapsed from exhaustion.

She knew John was capable of escaping even the most difficult of traps. But she knew he couldn’t get out of this one. The thought of losing him is too difficult to bear. If she lost him she would lose a piece of her heart. She would do anything to prevent it. Even if it meant catastrophic consequences to follow.

She reaches across the table and grips the other’s man’s hand to shake.

“Alright Kolya,” She says, “how are you willing to help?”


End file.
